The Lost Spy
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Because of the Pack, Alex is turned into an incurable EVO and thanks to Rex, joins Providence. He seems nice, but lets off a strange feeling, making everyone think of him as a hawk waiting to strike; this is not made better by the fact that he kills the EVOs in the Petting Zoo. When he sees Noah, he says that the teen was familiar for some reason; can Rex and Noah find out why?
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, another Alex Rider crossover from me! I just got this idea while thinking about _another_ Alex Rider crossover I want to publish, so I hope you like it! By the way, it never specifies which hand Alex injured in _Crocodile Tears_ , so I always imagined it was his left hand.**

* * *

Rex was flying over the London skyline using his Boogie Pack as he talked to Holiday.

"I didn't think the Pack would be so bold to appear in London." Rex said.

"I know, but there must be a reason. I also just picked up an EVO signature, which means Van Kleiss might have infected someone."

"Why doesn't he just give up?" Rex sighed, "He's never going to win, and neither is the Pack."

"We can discuss this later." she said, "Right now, find the infected person and cure them before finding the Pack. We don't want another Noah Incident on us." Rex winced, remembering what had happened.

"Yeah, don't worry, Doc. I'll get on it." he cut the communications and started searching. What he didn't expect to find was a fight between the Pack and the EVO a few minutes later. The EVO was as big as Biowulf, and even nastier in combat, as Rex could see; it still looked quite human with long fair-colored hair, but had huge red wings and a red tail as long as it was tall that had, at the end, three pale red spikes in a triangle formation. It was beating up the Pack pretty good, too; Skalamander was already knocked out, Breach was struggling to free her larger hands (which were trapped under some rubble), Van Kleiss was nowhere to be seen, and Biowulf was getting pounded by the EVO. As Rex came closer, he could hear the EVO shouting, seemingly in a boy's voice.

"WHERE IS HE?!" the EVO roared, throwing Biowulf into a nearby building. Biowulf struggled to pick himself up as the EVO came closer, and Rex could feel the anger coming off the EVO, even from the distance he was at; this was someone you didn't want angry at you, and the Pack had just made that mistake. Rex then landed, which got the EVO's attention. It turned to him, and Rex could see more of the EVO, which he didn't see earlier, as being too high up to make out more on the EVO. The EVO was pretty much human, wearing jeans and a white shirt under a black jacket, except for the wings and tail, but its feet and hands had claws instead of fingernails on them, along with very sharp, fang-like teeth, two long, white horns that protruded from the EVO's forehead and curved back, and orange, reptile-like eyes with vertical pupils.

"Who are you?" it growled, its tail swishing back and forth. Rex held up his hands in a surrender position.

"I'm here to help." Rex glanced around, "Though it seems like you've got that part under control." The EVO growled.

"That man that changed me into this thing, do you know where he is?"

"Van Kleiss?" The EVO nodded.

"No, and even if I did, he wouldn't be able to change you back." The EVO growled.

"Then why are _you_ here?" it hissed.

"I'm Rex, from Providence. I can help you." The EVO looked skeptical.

"Why should I trust you?" it asked, "Or this Providence, for that matter?" Rex sighed.

"Look, I can help get you back to normal and once I do, I can explain what's going on." The EVO seemed to study him, like a hawk, which unnerved Rex. It eventually nodded.

"All right." Rex came closer and put his hand on the EVO's chest.

"This could hurt and...well, sometimes it doesn't work." The EVO's eyes narrowed at him and Rex tried not to feel like a predator was watching him and he concentrated, communicating with the nanites in the EVO. They were immediately pushed away, however.

 _Uh oh..._ Rex thought as he took his hands away from the EVO, who seemed to be glaring at him, "Well, um...How should I put this?"

"You can't help me?" the EVO said coldly. Rex nodded and glanced around, seeing that all of the Pack was gone now. He sighed.

"Look, I'll explain everything, but let's get out of here before someone else comes." The EVO looked around and begrudgingly agreed, to which they both flew away.

* * *

"Name's Alex." the EVO spoke once they were in the air, "I _was_ a 15-year-old boy until that guy, Van Kleiss you called him, touched me and turned me into this thing. Who are you?"

"Rex. I'm an EVO."

"What's an EVO?"

"Well, years ago, there was this big explosion that put these things, called nanites, into everyone. They're usually inactive, but when they become active, they turn people or animals into monsters, known as EVOs."

"Like me."

"Yeah, unfortunately. I'm the only EVO that can cure others, and Providence is an organization that deals with EVOs. Most EVOs are curable, but there are some, like you, that are incurable. Those guys that you fought are called the Pack, and they're a group of mainly incurable EVOs led by Van Kleiss with some sort of plan, like trying to take over the world or something." Rex sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to help."

"It's alright." Alex said, "I needed to get away from my life, anyway. A new one as an EVO would probably be good."

"What do you mean?" Rex asked, "Don't you want to go back to your family and friends?"

"I have no family left and I don't really have any friends." Alex said without emotion, "My only friends that I have would miss me a bit and I would miss them too, but I don't think they'd like seeing an EVO every day." Rex was quiet.

"...I'm sorry." he said eventually, "I know how you feel, not having family anymore, except I know I still have a brother. I've also got a few friends who care about me, too, so maybe you could be friends with them! They don't mind EVOs; in fact, one of them is an EVO. Better yet, why don't you join Providence? That's where I'm going, anyway." Alex shrugged.

"I don't have much of a choice, so I guess I will."

"Great, but you have to be careful. There's this guy who runs it, White Knight, he's the only person in the world without nanites, and he's pretty strict, not to mention Six."

"Six?"

"He's kinda like my babysitter, except he also goes on missions with me and he's the sixth deadliest man in the world." Alex smiled.

"Sounds like he would be a bit of a bore, though."

"He _is_!" Rex groaned, and Alex laughed.

"By the way, how old are you?"

"16, why?" Alex shrugged.

"We're only separated by a year's difference, but if we ever have to fight each other, I don't want you to go easy on me."

"You practically beat the Pack to a pulp back there! Why would I go easy on _you_ , of all people?"

"Many have underestimated me because I was a kid in their eyes." Alex said cryptically, "If you underestimate me, just because I'm young or that I'm a kid, then you'll be defeated pretty spectacularly."

"I'll keep that in mind." Rex said warily before glancing down, "And there's the plane! C'mon, I'll make sure they don't hurt you and such." Alex followed as he descended.

"You better." the EVO boy growled, "If they try to subdue me _at all_ , they won't know what hit them." Rex glanced at him worriedly. When they landed, Providence agents came out and pointed their guns at Alex, prompting him to growl at them in response. Rex quieted him with a waving motion and called Holiday.

"Rex, White Knight wants to know why you're bringing an EVO with you." she deadpanned.

"Well, I can't cure him, unfortunately, and when I asked him if he wanted to join Providence, he agreed. So, could he not be subdued, please?" Holiday sighed.

"All right, but I want to give him a check up to learn more about him." The connection was cut and the agents lowered their weapons.

"I'm in?"

"Yep, but Holiday, the resident doctor of Providence, wants to give you a check up." Alex scowled as they climbed into the plane.

"I don't think she's going to have such an easy time, then, because I _absolutely_ don't want _anyone_ looking at my chest." This confused Rex as the ship took off.

"Why?"

"Scars." Alex muttered, showing Rex the back of his left hand, which had a single, thin, white line across it, "The one on my chest is worse, and if anyone saw it, they would ask questions, which I don't want to answer." Rex gave him a look, but he ignored it, going over to lean against a wall, away from Rex. Rex decided to leave him alone, so he went and sat down on one of the benches, across from where Alex was standing.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach Providence, but everyone was looking at Alex like he didn't belong there, Six especially.

"You sure it was a good idea to ask him to join?" Bobo had asked once someone had come to lead Alex off to the lab.

"With all the stares Alex is getting, I'm starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. But, what choice did I have? Alex doesn't have anywhere to go; it was the least I could do." Bobo shook his head.

"Sometimes I don't understand you, Rex." Bobo said, "I don't know why, but that kid isn't right. I feel like I'm a mouse being observed by a hawk when he looks at me; everyone's probably getting that feeling from him, I bet."

"Just give him a chance." Rex said, "I know he doesn't feel right, but we have to at least give him a chance. He doesn't have any family left, and his only friends might not accept him, as he told me earlier. Maybe Noah can settle this."

"Then call him after everything settles, since your decision isn't exactly White Knight-friendly." Rex rolled his eyes at Bobo's comment.

"Alright, but I just hope Alex gets to stay and everyone accepts him. He's not someone you want to get mad at you; he practically demolished the Pack after Van Kleiss turned him into an EVO. He really wasn't happy."

"I can see that, but for once, I think you've made some bad judgment, Rex."

"Says you. I promise you, Alex will be fine by the time a week has passed."

* * *

 _ **A week later:**_

"Hey Noah!" Rex waved him over after the plane landed.

"Hey Rex. How have you been? You were a bit cryptic over your phone call." Noah said as they walked inside Providence.

"Well, I wanted you to see my new friend and battle buddy, before I told you more about him. His name's Alex, and he was a 15-year-old kid from England before Kleiss changed him into an EVO. Holiday said that the nanites Kleiss used were different from regular ones, and that they made an EVO permanent as soon as they changed, poor Alex."

"Yeah, you said a bit of that about him during the call."

"Well, the thing is... It's not that no one likes him, but it's just something about him that puts everyone on edge. Bobo described it as a hawk watching a mouse, several times. I thought it would be a good idea to take him in, since he had no where else to go, with not having any family and all, but he thought it was a bad idea, and I said that we should ask you to settle the argument."

"Then where's Alex?"

"Probably either somewhere in Providence his room, or the Petting Zoo."

"Why the Petting Zoo?"

"It's something about his EVO side." Rex said, "Like a lion or some other carnivore, he hunts and eats the EVOs there. It's really strange, and yet he doesn't mind. He's been pretty acceptable to his new life and hasn't complained once." Suddenly, they both got a strange feeling, like they were being watched.

"It's Alex." Rex whispered, as if he knew what Noah was also feeling.

"No wonder Bobo said that," Noah said, "He's right on the spot; I feel like I'm being hunted, almost."

"Everyone, even the EVOs in the Petting Zoo, get the same feeling." Rex said, "Whenever he goes in there, it's absolutely silent, not even the leaves move, like they're afraid he'll attack them; I'm not surprised, honestly." Then, two hands were laid on their shoulders.

"Rex, who might this be?" They turned to see Alex, as imposing as he was when Rex first met him.

"Alex, this is my best human friend, Noah. I've told him a bit about you."

"I heard." he said, his eyes locked on Noah, which made the teen a bit skittish. After a while, Alex spoke.

"...You look familiar..." he said absently, then let go of them, turned away, and left. Noah let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know." Rex said, "He's never done that before; he was emotionless with Holiday, even. Not to mention his scars..."

"What?"

"Yeah, on our way here, Alex said he had scars and there was one on the back of his left hand he showed me. He also said he had one on his chest, but he didn't want anyone to see it, in case they asked questions, which is why I didn't ask Holiday about his check up after she was finished." At a look from Noah, Rex continued, "She wanted to check him over after I said he was joining Providence."

"I wonder why he said I looked familiar. I never saw him before until today." Noah said.

"Maybe you reminded him of someone in his family or an old friend of his."

"Maybe..." Noah said warily, looking in the direction where Alex had gone.

"And I almost forgot one more thing! Before, he said that people had underestimated him because he was a kid. What do you think he means by that?" Rex asked.

"Who knows? It could be something like a game that he meant."

"Well, he told me not to go easy on him if we ever had to fight. I wasn't planning to anyway, since he beat the Pack to a pulp after they transformed him."

"Wow." Noah said, "How strong is he?"

"I don't know, but you heard how silent he was when he snuck up on us; the only warning we had was his stare. He's not someone you want to get on the bad side of."

"I could see that. But, I think it was a good idea that you let him join. If he hadn't, where would he have gone? I know the Pack wasn't an option, and Providence would have tried to capture him anyway, so it's a win-win." Rex shrugged.

"If you say so..."

* * *

 _ **Well, I hope I did this story good enough, since I think this is the first (and maybe only) crossover between Generator Rex and Alex Rider. So, please read and review, readers!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Lost Spy

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Rex asked. They were in his room in Providence, lying on the beds. When Noah didn't answer, Rex looked to find the blond with eyes closed, thinking.

"I know I'm the reckless one, so you had better not be thinking about Alex." Rex threatened.

"I can't help it." Noah sighed, opening his eyes, "Everything you told me about Alex and what he said bothers me. Who is he, how did he get those scars? Why is he so predatory and why does he know me?"

"Noah..." his EVO friend warned, "I told myself right after meeting Alex that I wouldn't dive into this stuff, and you shouldn't either. Besides, he doesn't _know_ you, he said you looked familiar. There's a difference."

"I don't care." the blond said with finality, sitting up, "We're going to see Holiday about Alex's check up and find some leads." Rex sighed, sitting up as well. He knew this was coming sooner or later, and he knew he shouldn't have brought Noah here. His friend was a thinker, and he didn't like problems he couldn't solve, like this one.

* * *

"Dr. Holiday," Noah said, "Could you tell us about Alex's check up?" She looked at the two in surprise and pointedly at Rex, who shook his head and pointed to Noah, obviously saying it wasn't his idea this time.

"Noah, Alex's check up is strictly confidential between him and I; I promised him that. Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know more about Alex. With what Rex has told me and something Alex said earlier, I want to know." Holiday sighed, resigning herself for what was bound to come.

"I won't tell you about the check up unless Alex gives you permission, which I doubt. And if you want somewhere to start, I suggest you look for all Alexes that lived in London. Maybe you can find something there. And if I were you, I wouldn't tell him."

"Thanks, Holiday!" Noah raced off and, with a sigh, Rex jogged after him. Holiday shook her head at their switch in personalities, wondering what had gotten into them.

* * *

"Alex Bancroft, Alex Connor, Alex Delaney..." the blond said to himself as they skimmed through the phone book of London on a computer. Both were back in Rex's room so they could do this in privacy.

"You know, since he's a 15-year-old, he won't be in the registry, right?" Rex reminded him.

"Yes, but there must be _some_ reference to Alex in here." Noah persisted. The brunette leaned back with a huff, covering his face with an arm. Ah, the wonders of having a stubborn best friend.

"We don't even know his last name. What makes you think-?"

"AH-HA!" Noah suddenly said in triumph, pointing at the screen, "There's a reference to a boy who used to live in London about half-a-year ago, Alex Rider. It gives a little bit about his past, too." Rex leaned forward curiously, reading the info as Noah read aloud, "He used to live with his uncle and his housekeeper in a house in Chelsea, but then his uncle died shortly after he turned 14. About a year later, shortly after he turned 15, his housekeeper died as well while they were on a trip to Cairo, in Egypt, and he was adopted by his friend's family, the Pleasures, who live in America."

"The picture..." The Alex in the picture beside the small description had short blond hair and brown eyes, but Rex recognized the expression and the emotion the eyes showed. This was _definitely_ their Alex. But then something clicked.

"Wait, if he lives in America now, then why was he in London?" he asked aloud.

"Only one way to answer that."

"No way! We are NOT going to ask him! If we did, he'd know we were on to him!"

"Rex-"

"Noah, our relationship with him is as rocky as it is. I don't want to make it worse." On a whim, the Hispanic teen glanced at the clock on the computer, "Anyway, he should be out at the Petting Zoo. He usually goes in there around 12 and doesn't come out until 1. I certainly don't want to be in there when he's eating. There's no telling _what_ he'll do."

"It's not like he'll mistake us for food, right?"

"I have no idea. And aren't I the one who usually gets into trouble while you try to stop me?"

"Yeah, but please?!"

"No! And if you _do_ go, I can't let you go by yourself."

"...I'll go with you on another vacation with no questions asked. You know how much I love questions." It was a pretty tempting offer.

"... _Fine_." Rex knew he was going to regret this, one way or another.

* * *

"If White Knight could see us now, he'd blow a gasket."

"True, or at least on the inside. He's not the type for emotions."

"Also true. Now c'mon, we need to find Alex." With only slight hesitation and a glance back at the door, Rex followed his friend. And like he had said, it was strangely silent in the Petting Zoo. The only sound made was leaves crunching beneath their feet. Both of them shivered at the silence.

"You're right, it's creepy with how quiet it is." Noah agreed.

"Don't talk, otherwise Alex might hear us." Rex said, "I'd rather not find out what he does in here."

"I want to talk to him, but I definitely don't want to catch him do-" Noah moved a vine aside, but it wrapped around his wrist and tugged him upwards, into the tree.

"Whoa!"

"Noah!" Rex didn't have any machines that were suited to closed spaces all that much, so he made the best of it by using his Smack Hands to scale the tree. He could have ripped and shaken it, but he didn't want to risk hurting Noah.

As for the blond, he found that the vine wasn't a vine at all, but Alex's tail. It tugged him into the highest reached of the tree before dangling him in front of Alex, who was trying to sleep on a branch. Noah knew he wasn't asleep because the younger EVO had one eye open, glaring at him and giving off the predatory feeling.

"What the h*ll do you think you're doing in here while it's my feeding time?"

"Well, I wanted to know who you are, why you made that comment about me being similar to someone you knew." There was a small pause as Alex stopped glaring, the predatory aura dying down.

"You're a curious person, aren't you?" Noah blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I love puzzles and knowing everything." This made Alex sit up and turn his head, showing Noah a ghastly sight. The right side of the EVO's face was badly burned, but it didn't seemed to be affecting Alex.

"It'll heal quickly." Alex said to Noah's shocked expression, "It always does. As for your curiosity, I was a curious boy myself." This snapped the elder blond out of his staring.

"You were?" Alex nodded and placed Noah on a nearby branch before letting him go, making sure the human didn't fall before continuing.

"I was much too curious for my own good. I risked life and limb for the sake of it sometimes, which nearly got me killed."

"And this was _before_ you became an EVO?!" Alex nodded.

"Yeah, which is why you should ignore it sometimes. Especially when you came out here to see me."

"Noah! Are you okay?!" Both blonds looked down to see Rex still climbing the tree.

"How high up are we, exactly?"

"Highest tree in the Petting Zoo. This is where I spend my time recovering after I eat. I get injuries like this," Alex gestured to the burned half of his face, "while I hunt. Like I said before, it usually heals quickly, where no one is ever the wiser." The EVO glanced to the climbing Rex, "Shouldn't you tell him you're okay?"

"I want to see his reaction when he sees you." Alex smirked.

"Then let me help you out with that."

* * *

"Noah! Answer me already!" Rex hoped his friend wasn't dead, but you could never tell with the Petting Zoo. But when he got to the top, he blushed, eyes going wide.

Alex was hanging upside down, his tail gripping the branch like a monkey's or oppossum's. And in his arms was Noah, sleeping peacefully. Not sure what he had intruded upon, Rex quickly left. He was sure that Alex wasn't hurting Noah and he _really_ didn't want to know what was going on; at least not yet. Once he was out of earshot the two blonds laughed.

"That was great!" Noah laughed as Alex helped him back onto the branch.

"I just wonder if Rex now thinks we're both gay or something."

"Maybe, but we'll clear that up." It was quiet between the two for a few moments before the elder looked to Alex's tail.

"Your tail was able to hang so far below and can hold the two of us up, which is pretty impressive." The EVO nodded.

"I can do more than that. Watch." Alex held out his hands and in them appeared balls of flame, dazzling the other. Alex then cupped the flames together and spread his closed hands, forming the fire into a staff. Opening his hands, the fire disappeared.

"...Wow..." Noah didn't know if any other words sufficed for that performance. Alex gave a mock-bow, using his wings to make sure he didn't slide off of the branch.

"Now, let's get you back to Rex." Alex hooked his hands around Noah's waist, making the human instinctively hold on to him.

"A-are you sure about this?" Noah wasn't afraid of heights but was a bit hesitant on having someone fly him in anything besides an aircraft.

"Trust me." Alex took off. In the air he turned Noah around so the teen could see everything. The elder couldn't help but gasp. The Petting Zoo actually looked pretty cool from the air.

"Is this what it's like to fly for yourself?"

"Yeah. Amazing, isn't it? If you want, I could fly you around for a while longer." Looking down and ignoring the beauty, Noah gulped.

"N-no thanks. I'd rather be back on the ground." Alex shrugged.

"Alright, but my offer still stands. By the way, don't go looking into things you shouldn't." Alex glided them down to the ground, right outside one of the doors, "It's also about time I leave, so why don't we explain our trick together?"

"Sure. I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Noah snickered as Alex entered the code and they left the facility.

* * *

 _ **This story isn't dead, just so you know. I had some of this written before, but I never finished it. This is the finished version. I also got those last names online while looking for British Last Names. Anyway, read & review!**_


End file.
